


Our Tanabata 短冊

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, M/M, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: A one-shot of what wishes Masaki, Sho and their kids written on their 短冊 (Tanzaku) for their first Tanabata of every new stage of their life.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Our Tanabata 短冊

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are the only one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878055) by [Maaitaiyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou). 



> This fic we're written as a side story of my first published fic which was published two years ago.

They had been together for sometimes but finally this year they were able to celebrate the Tanabata together due to Masaki working schedule. After they hang their tanzaku on the bamboo decoration, they took a walk around the temple to enjoyed the illumination lights. Masaki was happy to see Sho's smiling face and they promised to celebrate every year together. Sho was happy and touched to receive a bottle filled with colourful paper cranes. There was nothing else he wished for apart from being together with his man, walking together towards the happiness of their life hand in hand.

_**Masaki's Tanzaku:** _

May he bless with all the happiness in this world. 

**_Sho's Tanzaku:_**

May we will always be together in happiness and sadness. 

But neither of them expected that will be their first and the last Tanabata festival together. 

*********

**[The first Tanabata after they broke off]**

Following his guts feeling, he went to the festival hoping to see Sho. They had promised to go together but he was the one who broke that promise. He knows he had no right to hope but he missed him too much although he was the one at fault for everything that had happened between them. Sho always said Masaki was his sunshine that brightens his life but in the end that sunshine was the one who hurt him the most. 

Masaki reached the festival in the late afternoon, with a green tanzaku in his hand. Looking around, seeing families, couples even foreigners enjoying the festivals. His heart pained looking at the young kids in yukata excitedly wrote their wish on their tanzaku accompanied by their parents. He asked himself if he will be able to accompany his kids like those parents in the future? When his unborn children were the cause of his pain right now. He can't imagine himself to be happy with that woman that he had never love. It was a pity for the kids to be born out of his misstep. If only he didn't go out for drinks that night, will the situation be different? Will he still be happy with Sho? 

He was there for six hours, loitering between the bamboo where they hang their tanzaku last year and the entrance to the shrine so he won't miss him. Maybe his guts feeling was wrong, Sho was nowhere to be seen. It was selfish of him to expect Sho to come to keep the promise when he was the first to break it. He hangs his green tanzaku and was about to walk out of the shrine when he saw the one he waited for. The man who used to be his is still beautiful. His eyes, his smiles, which Masaki missed so much but although it looks the same it was different. Sho's eyes filled with sadness and the smiles lost its brightness because of him who shattered their love. Sho was not alone, he was with Jun and few foreigners in yukata. Jun? Why he was there? Do they start to date now when Masaki was no longer there by Sho side? A pain of jealousy arose in his heart but who is he to be jealous when Sho had all the rights to date whoever he wanted. Masaki followed them in a distance to avoid the other seeing him. Sho was busy explaining things to the foreigners. Masaki followed them till Sho hang his red tanzaku before leaving the temple with his groups. Once again Masaki felt his heart was stabbed when he read the wish. 

Sho felt a strong gaze on him, a familiar gaze of someone he missed but when he turned around there was no one else apart from Jun and Toma who were looking at him confused. He shook his head and scolded himself for his wistful mind. Why Masaki should be there when the promise they made was forgotten once they broke off. Sho tied his tanzaku on the bamboo decoration when his eyes attracted to a familiar handwriting. Sho tried hard to hold his tears. He didn't forget, Masaki didn't forget his promise and came to the shrine for his wish. His decision to come back to Tokyo to celebrate the Tanabata was fruitful. It's hurt but Sho knows they can never be together again. 

_**Sho's Tanzaku:** _

May the sunshine never lost his smiles.

_**Masaki's Tanzaku:** _

May he find true love and be happy always. 

*********

**[The first Tanabata after the twin were born]**

He avoided Jun whenever he wanted to talk about Masaki and it was unspoken taboo to mention that name in front of him but it was not because he hated Masaki. He was just too scared to hear about Masaki's happiness without Sho by his side. He may be selfish but it was too unbearable for him. It's been more than a year since they broke off but not a second passed without missing him even after he ran away to work with Jun in LA. Because of his love, Sho flew back to Japan and now standing in front of the shrine for Tanabata festival to send his wish. As much as he hoped to see him, it was unbearable if he had to witness Masaki happiness with his new family but he knows Masaki may not be there too because their love now was just a memory of their past. He walks aimlessly and decided to leave after few hours walked but he was not sure if God was testing him or pitying him when he saw Masaki with two babies at the entrance on his way to leave the shrine. He still beautiful but he looks thinner than before. He had overheard Jun talked about Masaki having a pair of twin, he wanted to hate them because they took Masaki away from him but thanks to them he got to witness a different side of Masaki as a father which he may not be able to see for his whole life. "You are a good father" Sho had to admit seeing how Masaki handling both kids properly alone. Sho wondered where was his wife but maybe it's better for him not to see her. With heavy heart, he walked to the bamboo decoration where they used to hang their tanzaku and one look at the handwriting on the red tanzaku, he knew it was written by his ex-lover. 

Masaki wanted to believe that he didn't saw it wrongly. It was Sho whom he saw when he was leaving the shrine yesterday. He wanted to turn back but his kids started to cry when more people started to crowd the place. He wanted to confirm it so he decided to come back the following day alone to look for Sho's tanzaku. He went to the same area and he was right when Sho's tanzaku was hung next to his. 

_**Sho's Tanzaku:** _

May the sunshine continue to shine.

_**Masaki's Tanzaku:** _

May my babies grow up healthily and May he be happy always.

*********

**[The first Tanabata after Sho was back and two days before the operation]**

They came separately for the past years and they finally came back together to send their wish on Tanabata. They had never imagined it will happen again and unable to describe their feeling in one word. Sad, regret, happy and glad, were all mix into one. They came today with one wish to see Masaki's daughter well again so they could live happily as a family. Instead of two, they decided to write one Tanzaku this year because they were wishing for one wish. 

_**Masaki & Sho Tanzaku: ** _

May we never are apart again and our daughter recovers soon so we could live happily till the end. 

*********

**[The first Tanabata after the twin went to Kindergarten]**

The kids were excited to write their own wish on the tanzaku. Aiba Ryo chose a blue tanzaku while Aiba Rei chose a pink Tanzaku. Both fathers chose yellow tanzaku. Since Sho came back to his life, Masaki let him write the wish for them because he knew Sho will write a good wish for the family. However, both fathers were curios about their kid's wishes. 

_**Masaki & Sho Tanzaku: ** _

May our family blesses with good health, lots of love, joy and happiness.

_**Aiba Ryo Tanzaku**_ : 

I hope daddy will buy me the new dinosaur game. 

_**Aiba Rei Tanzaku:** _

I want to be a beautiful princess. 

Both fathers didn't know if they should be angry or happy with the twin wishes but they should close one eye to it since they are still young. 

  
*********

**[The first Tanabata after the twin went to Elementary School]**

Elementary School was totally different from kindergarten. The pressure, their friends and even the teacher were stricter. It was a bit harder for them to get used to the new environment as most of their kindergarten friends went to a different school. Being kids in a "special" family earned them stares from other parents which made the fathers decided on Sho to handle all the school matters. Both will only come together when it was parents meeting. The teachers were very understanding of their condition and will try to allocate different times for them and some other families who were in a similar condition.

The changes of their school schedule were not easy for the fathers too especially for Sho who had to adjust his working schedule to start earlier and left his office earlier so he could make it on time to fetch them at 6 pm. Things will be a bit easier for him when Masaki was not flying. The challenges being elementary kids parents were harder than they were younger. They started to show their stubbornness and the difference between the fraternal twin characters started to show. While he always had to nag his laid back son for his homework, his daughter is more independent and meticulous in scheduling her time. By one look, people will know which kid is following which father. 

This will be their first Tanabata as elementary students and the fathers wondered if they will be any changes. Sho went to the shrine with the kids without Masaki who didn't manage to join them due to his work. It was the first after so long that Sho came to the shrine without him and he was being sulky but he knows it was not the same like before because even Masaki was not there their kids were with him. Sho was proud of his daughter's wish but rolled his eyes when he read his son's wish. One matured too fast while the other one was still too playful like a baby. Sho took a photo of the kids wish and sent it to his husband only to receive a laughing Shin-chan sticker as a reply followed by a question. 

"What did my love wish for this year?" 

Sho blushed when he read the message. 

"It's for me to know and for you not to find out but pray that it will come true" 

Sho laughed when he received an angry Shin-chan sticker as the reply.

_**Sho Tanzaku:** _

Hope my love will always be safe while he was far from me and our love will last till the end. 

_**Aiba Ryo Tanzaku:** _

I want a horse as a pet.

_**Aiba Rei Tanzaku:**_

I want to be the best student in the class. 

*********

**[The first Tanabata after the twin went to Junior High School]**

Another new chapter of the kid's life started and they are getting more mature. Both started to be more conscious of their looks. Ryo was still as laid back as he always is but more responsible towards his study and surprisingly did well in his exam as one of the top three students in his grade. He is still indecisive of what he wanted to be but among all, he managed to narrow it down to two choices, a baseball player or a veterinary and he swears that he will never be a pilot because he didn't want to be far from his family. Rei never loses to his brother, became the top student for her grade. Unlike her brother, she wanted to be a Pediatric Doctor. 

While Rei doesn't mind to show her tanzaku, Ryo was being secretive and Sho's heart broke when both he and Masaki manages to take a peek to it. The fathers wonder if this was how their mothers felt when they started to prioritise their love. Nino and Satoshi will be very happy to hear this but Sho will never tell them and warned Masaki to do the same. He will never be allowed his prince to be that couple daughter's slave. Masaki just laughs because he knew Sho didn't mean what he said and they will be happy to be in law with their best friends.

_**Sho & Masaki Tanzaku: ** _

May we always be in love and together forever.

_**Aiba Ryo Tanzaku:** _

Please protect Kaoru since I have to change school and can't protect her.

_**Aiba Rei Tanzaku:** _

I want to be the best doctor so I save a lot of children

*********

**[The first Tanabata after the twin went to Senior High School]**

Masaki had left his job as a pilot and currently working as on the ground instructors so he had more times to spend with the family. Sho no longer needs to fly for his work since Jun's sister decided to migrate to the US and focus on their business there while Jun and Sho focus on their business in Japan. Times flies and the kids are growing up well and started to learn to be more responsible for their choice. Both Sho and Masaki had given them the freedom to choose their path as long as they are willing to take responsibility. It's better for them to take the challenge than the regret of not doing it. 

Like every year, the four of them went to the shrine to hang their wishes. They were no longer bothered of others stares as long they were happy as a family. Ryo and Rei look good in their Yukata. Although their wish we're still different it was more sensible towards their dreams although Ryo yet to decide which dream he wanted to pursue. 

_**Sho & Masaki Tanzaku:**_

Please protect our children and show them to the right path of their life.

_**Aiba Ryo Tanzaku:** _

I want to be the best player at least once in Koshien.

_**Aiba Rei Tanzaku:**_

I want to be the top student and be enrolled in my first choice of University.

*********

**[The first Tanabata after the twin coming of age]**

The twin started a new chapter in their life as an adult. It won't be long before they will start their own journey to find the path of their life. Masaki understood the worry in his husband mind especially he was the one who was with them most of the time. But it was time for them to let the kids go and face the challenges of their choice. If any of them was hurt along the way they will be there by their side to guide them back to the right path. 

He knew it was time to let them walk on their own but Sho was worried if they would be hurt although he knew the pain will make them stronger. Both kids surprised him with their maturity. They know what they wanted and working hard to achieve their dream. As a father, Sho knows it was time for him to give them their blessing to venture out the possibilities of their future.

_**Sho & Masaki Tanzaku: ** _

May all our children's dreams come true and be a successful person in their life. 

**_Aiba Ryo Tanzaku:_ **

May Papa and Daddy blessed with good health and I will work hard to make them proud. 

_**Aiba Rei Tanzaku:** _

May my family will always be together as one and be happy with each other side. 

For the fathers, these were the best wishes for both of them. Whatever happened they know they will always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tanabata & May your wish comes true.


End file.
